His Goddess
by LycanRed
Summary: She was his shining Goddess, even if her light only shined in the dark. Ranma/Nabiki


Disclaimer: I dont own Ranma1/2, if I did, well it just wouldnt be Ranma1/2

Summary: He didnt understand why she was seemed so different at night, but then, its not like he questioned it either

A/N: This is a Ranma/Nabiki fic. If you dont like the pairing then dont read

His Goddess

He didnt understand why she seemed so different at night, but then, its not like he questioned it either.

He was never quite sure how it started or why, but it was two weeks after his arrival at the Tendo dojo, and his forced engagement with the short tempered youngest daughter of one Soun Tendo that she first came to him.

He had been having a nightmare, not uncommon for him, considering the horrors his father inflicted upon him for the sake of their art. It was the usual dream. He was in the pit again, everything around him was shadow, but he knew what was there.

Those monsters, the ones that tore at his flesh and haunted his mind. He could feel them all around him, watching, their hunger a palpable thing as they stalked him from the darkness.

Without warning they leapt, claws flashing and fangs beared, as they began to slowly tear him apart. It was then that, to his surprise, the pain stopped, and he felt himself wrapped in a warm embrace, its soothing presence shielding him from his terror. The shock of it woke him, and thats when he realized that the dream seemed to have followed him to the waking world.

As he opened his eyes, he was once more shocked to find himself looking into the deep brown iris' of the Tendos middle daughter. He lay there in her lap, for what seemed an eternity, staring into her eyes as she as she kept her arms wrapped around him, gently rocking him while she hummed some sort of lullaby.

He had found it so odd at the time, how comforting he found her presence to be, even though he thought of her as a cold, callous, and bitterly sarcastic girl.

They hadnt said a word to eachother that night. He simply lay there in her embrace until drifting off to sleep again as she gently hummed.

It had continued in that way, nearly every night afterwards.

The whole thing was so puzzling him. He found himself thinking about her more and more as the days went by. It seemed to him as though someone flipped a switch after the sun went down and all was quiet. When the sun was shining, she absorbed its warmth, building it up behind her mask of Ice. Then, when the darkness came, she directed all that warmth toward him, soothing and comforting when his own brash, arrogant mask shattered, and he was once again the frightned child in that pit.

It had been over a year since he had first stepped through the door of the Tendo residence. His engagement to Akane had been ended shortly after their third failed wedding attempt.

He lay on his futon, staring out the window of the guest room as he waited for her. He laughed to himself as he thought about her conflicting nature. At once the Mercinary Ice Queen of Furinkan, but also his one and only sanctuary in the chaos of his life. His Goddess of the Night, he silently mused.

The door to his room slowly opened, but he didnt bother turning to look, he knew it was her.

The door clicked shut, and silent footsteps made thier way before stopping at his back. Then, silently, she knelt down and moved him onto her lap, one hand wrapping around his chest, while the other began lightly stroking his hair.

He wasnt exactly sure what prompted him to speak, breaking the silence that had surrounded them for a year, but as he looked up at her, a feeling bubbled up inside of him, so strong that he felt as though he might burst. Staring into her eyes, voice just above a whisper, he said,"Nabiki"... he felt her movements stopped, but he continued,"I love you."

As soon as those three words left his mouth, it was as though time stopped. Neither of them even dared breath, and for one moment, all they were aware of was eachother.

Then, with a small sigh, she moved Ranma back to his futon, silently stood, and left the room, his eyes trailing her the whole way.

His eyes remained on her the next morning at breakfast, and the rest of the day as well. She could feel his eyes on her, as she conversed with her subbordinates over one deal or another. As she ate her lunch, she could feel his eyes on her throughout the day, until dinner when he excused himself to turn in early.

That night as she snuggled into the warmth of her sheets, trying in vain to fall asleep, she heard it. A creaking noise coming from outside her room, in the direction of the guestroom. Her heart started beating faster as she heard the sounds of light movment coming down the hall, stopping as the sound reached her door.

Slowly her door opened, and there he was, making his way over to her bed. She watched as he sat down by her, and stopped breathing as he lifted her into his lap, one hand wrapping around her waist, the other slowly caressing her hair, the same way she had caressed his over the last year.

Then he started speaking, "You know Nabiki, for the last year, its seems that everyday you tried to devise some new torture to inflict on me. A new scam, or plot, every single day. It was as though you were trying as hard as you could to make my life a living hell."

At this point, her lip started trembling, but her whole attention was focused on the words of the young man who was holding her.

"You took candid photos of my female form, most of which were compromising, and then sold them to the perverts at Furinkan. You used me during our short engagement, and you were constantly blackmailing me."

Silent tears were making their way down her cheeks now. She wasnt sure where he was going with this, but she wished he would hurry up and leave before she started sobbing.

"You know what though Nabiki," he started, giving a quiet chuckle, "No matter how many times you did those things to me, I never cared. I knew you were there when you took those pictures, and I could have, had I wanted to, kept you from blackmailing me, but I didnt. I didnt because for the last year, nearly every night, you were there, holding me, keeping the nightmares of my life at bay."

She sobbed once, and then twice as his hold on her tightened, and he rested his chin on her shoulder, speaking directly into her ear.

"Then, last night, I realized something. Im in love with you, Nabiki Tendo. Your the light that guides me to shore before im lost at sea, my shining Goddess, even if that light only shines at night, and for once, Im not going to simply stand by and let you have your way. Your not walking away from me, and your not going to keep quiet this time. I love you, free of charge Nabiki. Just you." and with that, he moved the hand that had been stroking her hair around to her face. Gently taking her chin in his hand, he turned her face to his, and pressed his lips to hers.

After what felt like eternity and a day, they broke the kiss, both breathing hard, with flushed faces. Slowly, she laid her head against his chest and whispered "I love you too." and he smiled.

He still didnt understand why she was so different at night, but then, he never questioned it, because night or day, he still loved her.

THE END.

A/N: Well thats it. Sorry, but I just had to write it, even if I didnt do so with any notable skill. So, questions, comments, flaming projectiles.

Peace Out,

LycanRed


End file.
